ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Juanita Rodriguez
Juanita Rodriguez (ジュアニータ=ロドリゲス, Juanīta Rodorigesu), real name Axelle Zerstörungbringen is the main antagonist of Claw and Fang Tales, a Grand Master who once taught Kisara Daikoku, Juanita believes that darkness and light should exist in perfect balance, and for this reason, she seeks to possess a 'pawn' and gain ultimate power, reshaping the worlds to her wishes. Juanita wields the power of nothingness, and she channels this into her ultimate weapon, Muramasa. Appearance Normally, Juanita takes the form of a beautiful young-looking woman (though she was probably older), with long, flowing snow-white hair and hazel eyes, wearing a moderate ensemble. Personality and Traits Juanita is shown to be a cunning, callous, and pragmatic being with the sole goal of merging with the 'ultimate pawn' and obtain ultimate power, the lives of innocent people and even those who care for her meaning absolutely nothing to her. To this end, she is willing to put whatever she pleases on the line or destroy anything in her way, demonstrated when she manipulated several characters, created a sentient being born for the sole purpose of forwarding her evil plan, and slew her old friend in cold blood after tricking one of her students into defeating her in battle. Juanita is truly emotionless and does not even remember what it was like to have these feelings. She claims that this allows her to have a clear understanding of the heart, but in reality, this has warped her mind into believing that only anger, hatred, and other negative emotions make up a heart. She even shrugged off ruining several lives by telling others that they were destined to fall, and went as far as to refer to Marin as a "dull, ordinary girl", despite Marin having foiled several of her plans unwittingly. In the case of the latter, Juanita tends to have a series of back-up plans to occur whenever her previous scheme fails; as she is a brilliant strategist. Despite her overweening malice, Juanita has been shown to have some slight sympathy for her victims, such as when she takes pity on Kisara, following witnessing her trauma as a child soldier, and decides to look after her for the last years of her life—though she was eventually forced to part with her. All of Juanita's other seeming virtues are revealed to have sinister intentions behind them, demonstrated when she only took Kisara as an apprentice and cared for her solely with the intention of making the girl her vessel once she was strong enough, and when she only accepted Mizuzu's invitation to witness the Crest of the Wings Exam to win back Mizuzu's trust following their falling-out and sabotage the exam to re-rail Kisara on the path to indulging in primal urges so as to make the girl her vessel once more. History Synopsis Equipment Muramasa (村正, Precise Village): A powerful vibration blade that is the signature weapon to Juanita, Muramasa is a centuries old katana made by a legendary Japanese master swordsmith, which Juanita inherited from her father. At some point, she had the Muramasa blade modified into an vibration blade with an ID lock. Already a superlative sword, this led to the creation of an incredibly powerful vibration blade which shone an eerie red colour. The sword has proven to be incredibly useful in many a situation; being almost unequaled in power. The sword is so unnaturally sharp that Juanita joked that it could "cut you just by looking at it", but on a serious note, Muramasa was able to cleave through diamond and even ki blasts effortlessly; and on one occasion, she was capable of using the cold steel of the sword to absorb an energy blast before returning it to sender via another swing of the blade. Juanita often uses her sword to channel her own dark magic, but the weapon itself also possesses the ability to lock and unlock souls. *'Rifle-Sheathe': The rifle serves as a sheathe for the sword and the sword itself can be shot out hilt first from the barrel. The rifle's lock and barrel is gray while the stock is a dark red. The stock itself is rather longer when compared to the barrel and lock. As the sword covers and blocks the barrel of the rifle, it is unable to fire normally unless the sword has been unsheathed. Although it is small and light weight, the rifle component is capable of fully automatic fire. Powers and Abilities Powers and Abilities Absolute Master of Swordsmanship Grandmaster Swordsmanship Specialist: Juanita is noted to be an overwhelmingly capable master of the sword; She has mastered the sword in all of its forms, all of its techniques, every skill. With but a single glance she can discern every form of attack, every defense, and every technique an opponent has at their disposal. She is a prodigy unlike any other, who learns and adapts to the pace of her opponents with effortless ease. From the strength of her blows, to the speed and precision of her strike, her mastery is made apparent by a single swing of Muramasa. Using a traditional style, her sword skills are brutally efficient, ruthlessly methodical and without any discernible weakness. Juanita's sword skills blur the line between the physical and the magical, conjuring incredible beasts hewn from blades to devour her opponents, or constructing nigh impenetrable barriers of blades as strong as the greatest defensive skills. When she battles the terrain around her becomes an extension of her sword; from a single sweep of the legendary blade in her hands, howling winds surge forward as incredible tornadoes ripping apart the landscape, a simple stab into the earth capable of causing tremendous earthquakes, upturning entire sections as fissures and chasms spread outward. Her swordsmanship is a force of nature itself turning even the surroundings into a raging maelstrom of death and oblivion. *'Gyakuzan' (逆斬, Reversal Slash): A special sword technique that has odd offensive/defensive properties; it is renowned as one of the strongest assets in Juanita's arsenal. When she uses it, Juanita manifests a circular glyph in front of herself that whirls around at high speeds; timing is key the moment that she summons it. If she has cast it at the exact moment that any of the foe's attacks is about to strike her, the special ability takes place—upon the moment of impact, the glyph releases a pulse of demonic energy that reverses the opponent's blow in the span of a few seconds while she slashes forward with Muramasa, carrying the pulse on her blade; quickly counterattacking by reflecting the foe's attack at high speeds; often more than enough to absolutely overwhelm them in a single blow; such is its power. *'Daichiretsuzan' (大地裂斬, Great Earth Decapitating Fissure): Darkness Step Master Darkness Step Master: Juanita's greatest asset is in the Darkness Step Technique; excelling in hit-and-run tactics, Juanita has been shown to be able to evade many a combatant in both long and close-range; even that of the current masters with tremendous ease. Her movements are so tremendously swift that few would be likely to see an attack take place—this enables her to attack almost a multiple of fifty times in a row per second; and she manages to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. She is stated to move at a speed which nears breaking the sound barrier, and she often augments her physical blows by the velocity at which she is moving at. Unlike most other practitioners, Juanita's Darkness Step increases her reflexes to the point that she is able parry blows and knock back foes at the same time, as well as move too fast to see most of the time. It should be noted that the speed at which she reactively dodges enables her to dodge even serials of blows. *'Shukuchi' (縮地, lit. To Shrink the Earth): The highest speed that one can achieve; it is often touted as the "supreme form of ultimate speed" This speed is noted to be something completely different than mere Darkness Step; in fact, it is called an ancient form of teleportation. On rare occasions, Shukuchi is misguidedly compared to the likes of Flying Thunder God, though Juanita vehemently insists that the two are much different. When utilizing Shukuchi, Juanita releases a fair amount distinct noise like distorted lightning as she moves and on the ground she leaves craters in her wake with every step, and midair the region of the air around her ripples as though from waves of heat with an occasional discharge of electricity; leaving afterimages as she moves. Each of these afterimages are accompanied by powerful slicing winds that possess concussive power. **'Paradigm Step' (原型歩, Genkeiho): Juanita erects an intricate and highly complex seal near instantaneously on any surface or being that she designates with a mere thought. These seals are able to affix themselves over most other seals, though this means that Juanita has a chance of being caught within enemy seals. Once this seal has been formed, then Juanita's demon energy will immerse around her body, before condensing and instantaneously dissembling her entire person. At a speed beyond comprehension, Juanita assembles herself at any location she wishes, as long as it has been marked with one of the seals. When she reassembles herself, she appears to be emanating light-blue demon energy. The moment that she re-appears, the seal which she utilized as a medium disappears, and Juanita cannot place another seal on the exact same location for one minutes. Physical Abilities Immense Speed: Even without using a speed-enhancing technique, Juanita is extremely fast; able to close large distances in a blink of an eye. Juanita has shown to be immensely fast, befitting her small size and waifish build. Thanks to her tremendous raw power, Juanita's leg strength allows her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle she is able to slash with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for her opponents to find an opening and counterattack. With her speed, Juanita is capable of defying normal physics and zipping around with tremendous speed; and is able to move backwards at full speed just as well as forwards. Due to such speed, she is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water. Enhanced Durability: Juanita is superhumanly resilient; this has been enhanced due to her training. Because her body is demonic, her body practically repels all antagonistic spiritual energies, making it so that only the strongest of attacks can harm her. Even due to her race, her skin itself is unnaturally hard; as she is able to block sword strikes with a single finger without feeling anything, and occasionally she deflects spells up to the mid-90's caliber with a single swipe of her hand. In addition, she can keep fighting despite suffering broken bones as if she never suffered those injuries in the first place. She has been shown to be powerful enough to catch and hold onto Marin's sword when it is coated in the Power of Destruction without receiving any damage at all; and when faced with dual attacks from Mina and Kisara, the duo's attacks had little to no effect at all upon her deceptively mighty frame. Incredible Strength: Juanita possesses phenomenal strength and superior hand-eye coordination, and can break free from almost any attack that binds her and prevents her from moving. She is strong enough to break an enormous tree and swing it like a bat with one hand. She has enough power to break diamond with her bare hands, and break through diamond; and she can thrust a Captain-level opponent into a wall several kilometers away in one strike; and later on, shove a foe through two buildings with a simple flick of her finger upon the foe's arm to push him back. Even more intimidating displays of brutal power Juanita has shown are like kicking Mina through a building and slamming Kisara over her shoulder with one hand in their battle, as well as when she grabbed Marin's sword barehanded and reeled both her and the sword in for an attack. A single swing of her arm had enough force to level a small mountain. Demonic Magic Demonic Magic Master: Juanita also can bombard foes with Thunder, Blizzard, and Earth-based magic. Her magic skills are some of the most advanced seen in the series, as she is able to create massive rock formations and pillars, encase Marin's body in ice, project a gust of wind powerful enough to send Marin and Mina flying from her hand, block Kisara's Megaflare without raising her arms, and telekinetically control the sword covering the Graveyard of Blades to attack the trio. What is known is that she commonly uses low-level spells to bind her opponents, no matter their strength, before employing incantation-strengthened magic to destroy them outright. However; she is known to rarely employ magic because of their nature to be indiscriminate. She is also an expert at developing new spells and new ways of using old spells, and an expert at delayed spells. Being a master, Juanita is capable to weaving spells together; and her magic is noticeably more stable than most others with magic abilities, and therefore it doesn't breakdown at all and is not easily deflected; it can be said that Juanita's spells are almost unstoppable. Because she is a True Demon, her magical spells are bound by energy that is so uniquely bonded that it is completely impossible to breakdown by means of another technique or ability. *'Jōtensei' (上天征, Heavenly Subjugation): One of Juanita's most powerful spells; this, by feeding her demonic energy into her palm, allowing the concentrated energies to colcace into a sphere and crushing it in her hand cruelly, she releases a powerful pulse is crimson energy that radiates throughout the area, enabling her to interact and subjugate all forces that attempt to overcome her or are within her range. With this highly-powerful spell, it is possible for Juanita to essentially overpower any echelon of energy and the forces which interact and cause it to behave in the way that it does in any form that she wishes; whether it be concentrated, freely flowing, or a projectile technique. With this spell, Juanita is capable of using the foe's origin of energy, provided her will is burning brighter than her foe's (which it most likely will be), enabling her to oppress the opponent's power in any shape or form, enabling Juanita to use a limitless amount of powers and strengths. Lastly, she could quite possibly even use this spell to reflect and refract blows no matter the size, power, composition or mass. **'Shinra Tensei' (神羅天征, Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God): This spell is Juanita's ability achieved through Jōtensei to manipulate repulsive force (斥力, sekiryoku) at her will to push matter or techniques away. Depending on the amount of force Juanita puts in this technique, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed to her will be deflected, no matter the size, power or mass. It can also be used to repel flames caught on her body. The only downside to this technique is that there is a short period when it is unusable after being used. It can be used on a larger scale for massive destruction, where a massive amount of repulsive force is placed above the target, crushing everything beneath in a massive explosion. Additionally, Juanita can reverse the force to manipulate attractive force (引力, inryoku) at Juanita's will to pull matter towards her; it is possible to attract multiple targets at once, causing them to collide with each other. *'Blut die Schwester' (プルート・ディ・シェヴェスタァ, German for Sisters of Blood): Through sheer force of will, Juanita transforms the surroundings into the Earth's environment through terraforming. This is especially effective within the world, which is forced to adhere to the laws of Earth due to normally following the laws of the moon. There is a great gravitational burden induced upon those who stand before her, forcing her foes under six times the normal gravity, causing great damage; slowing their movements to an absolute crawl. *'Poison' (ポイズン, Poizun): A useful and powerful status-effecting spell; Juanita thrusts her sword at the opponent, releasing a thick purple stream of liquid that breaks apart and falls in puddles all over the battlefield. The puddles then shrink and release a thick purple gas from them, poisoning the opponent if they breathe it in. Poisoned characters take damage that builds up over time every five minutes, and it affects every part of their body, leading to a degradation of their offenses and defenses, making it easier for Juanita to pick them off. The poison status will cause Juanita's opponent to take double damage from a sufficiently powerful spell, such as a light-element spell, though in that case, they will be cured of poison. *'Shippū' (病風, Gale): A powerful wind spell which Juanita casts inside of the target's body; initially forming as a small rotating sphere, it grows exponentially as it morphs into an enormous fan that spins around at high speed inside of the foe, effortlessly mincing their innards in the span of a few moments. *'Kōdanu' (光弾雨, Rain of Light): This spell is a volley of rapidly fired beams of light each with an ranking of the mid 80's. Each beam is a deadly spell on the level, if not beyond any other's capacity with three times a grand master's entire amount of energy, capable of destroying the body of a Captain with a direct hit. Just the use of one single beam would normally require a energy circle, ten count aria, and one minute of casting for anyone else casting the spell, and still thirty seconds with a master spellcaster. Being the originator of the spell, this enables Juanita to shoot them in rapid succession without any preparation after simply targeting the enemy with her pointer finger. She can fire them without pause, and the result is something that resembles a bombing raid that leaves the ground scorching red. *'Ryūseigun' (流星群, Meteoric Swarm): Juanita channels her magical energy into her hand, which acts as an attractive force at her will to pull matter towards her. In this case, this attractive force tears a massive, inflamed meteorite from the upper atmosphere down towards a specific location on the ground. Upon impact with either a solid surface or the desired target, the meteor explodes violently. The spiritual energy utilized to activate this spell even once is thoroughly draining on Juanita's magical energy to the point that even if used once, it will leave her nearly exhausted of all her magical energy. *'Kuromon' (黒門, Black Gate): With this spell, she traps the target in an illusion that she completely controls; in fact, she traps the opponent inside their own mind by creating a desolate illusionary world. The illusion world takes the form an empty village surrounded by a large brick wall with no one around, leaving the victim all alone and isolated with plenty of time, in this world time passes by quickly as a single year inside the illusion world is equal to a single hour in the outside world. Once Kuromon has been initiated the victim will be left in a comatose state, the only way to get out of this move is with the help of another person or with sheer will power, since it is hard enough to keep one's sanity in the isolated world. It is usually quite hard for a regular warrior to escape from this illusion without any repercussions. The power of this illusion is great enough to break down the will of the intended victim, and even cause paralysis; also enabling her control or alter the victim's perception of reality by controlling the five senses to such a point that it can make the target misinterpret between reality and illusion. With this technique she is able to quickly create simple or complex illusions to deceive opponents. Juanita is able to place mental blocks on a warrior's mind, rendering the warrior powerless for a short period of time. *'Corridors of Darkness': Corridors of Darkness are unpredictable pathways that interlink the worlds of the universe. These pathways are formed out of pure darkness, so it is unsafe for a normal person to travel them, because the constant use of these corridors would corrupt one's souls. However, Juanita doesn't have to worry about this, since she already has a corrupted soul. Immense Intellect Immense Intellect: Juanita's greatest asset, however, is her intellect and capacity for manipulation. For over a decade, she has, directly or indirectly, influenced many of the hardships and suffering the worlds have gone through, and always has backup plans ready in the event her initial schemes fail. For years, she was effectively able to convince everyone around her that she was a kind-hearted woman with the best intentions for the future generations, while performing horrific actions. She has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in her presence, allowing her to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. She is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the worlds, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as knowing of the existence of the Dark Brand, as well as the obscure method in which to make one. She has also created several sources of chaos while being able to avoid arousing any suspicion from most of the public, most likely due to her illusionary abilities. She also has been engaging in experiments that involved unique and highly dangerous manipulations of energy and spirit particles to create an "ultimate race". Indeed, she is able to figure out the true nature of Mizuzu's powers and then deduce that it produces an optical illusion, allowing her to counter the effects. Lastly, she has also shown herself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. She understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of her enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. *'Clairvoyance' (透視能力, Tōshinōryoku): Due to her keen intellect and enhanced eyesight; Juanita is capable of utilizing a variant of clairvoyance based around observation; this enables her to avoid her foe's blows; though only barely, before following up by utilizing not much effort which allows her to achieve the perfect position to attack not less than a second after the foe's blow misses—neatly tying into her fighting style, unarmed or not, utilizing attacks that take two steps to ensure that her foes are thoroughly beaten into the ground. Sacred Energy Overwhelming Seikōki Power: Unlike other demons, Juanita's energy source is that of the Seikōki (聖光気, Light Energy of the Saint), which is a special type of energy that only existed before and during the times of the beginning of the universe. It is supposedly the purest and most powerful kind of energy, and it is said to be the highest echelon of energy; though how much truth to this claim is unknown. Juanita, despite being a demon, has this energy due to mastering it when she was human; the energy stayed with her as she embraced the darkness. She can use it properly because she subconsciously possesses a desire to correct the world around her; operating on a higher plane and transcending the realms to become a multi-dimensional being. Because of Sacred Energy, Juanita has achieved evolution into a dimension separate from others, making others unable to feel her energy unless she voluntarily lowers her level and allows them to interfere, in the same way a two-dimensional being is unable to interfere with a three-dimensional being. By wrapping herself in it, Juanita is capable of flight and shielding herself from any kind of damage dealt from many an opponent. *'Kikōyōi' (気鋼闘衣, Steel Cloth of Combat hewn from Light Energy): By immersing her body with Seikōki, Juanita is capable of manifesting double forms of armor suited towards battle—the first focuses solely on offense, while the second focuses on defense. Surprisingly, this is a rather unorthodox form of armor; as it merely takes upon the form of undulating Seikōki which is flowing in defense form and jagged in offense form. The offense form increases Juanita's physical attacks to the point where the shockwave from a single punch can destroy five houses in a row; and the defense form is capable of protecting Juanita from a full-power Kurohitsugi with relative ease. *'Energy Compression': Juanita is capable of completely and utterly compressing her Sacred Energy; enabling her to replace the effect produced by compression-type Bankai and Zanpakutō. This enables Juanita to erect a layer of invisible armor which surrounds Juanita's body in a continually rippling manner. This essentially creates a very sturdy defensive armor that allows Juanita to not only increase the strength of her defenses, but also that of her physical strikes as her Sacred Energy is constantly surrounding her body and flowing in and out. This also gives her a form of hyper-speed combat which is compared to even the highest speeds. This compressed Sacred Energy is also able to be released momentarily in large bursts which work similar to powerful shockwaves. Relationships Trivia Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Claw and Fang Tales Category:Female Category:Demon